1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to adhesive tape applicators, and more generally to an apparatus that automatically cuts, folds, and applies adhesive tape.
2. Description of the Background Art
Methods for sealing pamphlets, catalogs, magazines, flyers, and miscellaneous paper mailers typically involve stapling, manually cutting and folding strips of adhesive tape, manually peeling pre-cut labels from label rolls, and/or using expensive and complicated adhesive tab sealing machines. The aforementioned methods, however, have one or more of the following inherent disadvantages: stapling is prohibited by the postal service; manually cutting and folding strips of adhesive tape require extensive manpower; peeling pre-cut labels also require significant manpower in addition to causing waste from the discarded label backings; and adhesive tab sealing machines are expensive to own and maintain.
Using adhesive tape generally helps solve some of the aforementioned problems. Adhesive tape is inexpensive, widely available, and has numerous domestic and commercial uses. To meet these numerous needs, a wide variety of adhesive tape applicators or dispensers have been designed. The most common type of adhesive tape dispenser uses a housing to hold a roll of adhesive tape and provides for a tape cutting mechanism. To use such dispensers, the user pulls the adhesive tape to the desired length, cuts off a segment, and applies the adhesive tape segment over the desired item. Such dispensers are unable to automatically cut a segment of the adhesive tape, nor can they fold or apply the segment of adhesive tape over the item.
Another common type of applicator uses a handle attached to an adhesive tape supply spool and a cutting mechanism. These applicators provide for applying adhesive tape linearly to the upper surface for joining two flat sections in a juxtaposed manner. To use such applicators, the user initially attaches the leading end of the adhesive tape to one end of the section to be taped, pulls the applicator across the section to be taped causing the adhesive tape to be applied, and finally cuts off the adhesive tape adjacent the opposing end of the taped section. Such applicators, however, are unable to fold the adhesive tape for attaching or sealing items stacked above one another, and they cannot automatically cut the adhesive tape.
Therefore, there is a need for an adhesive tape applicator capable of automatically cutting a segment of adhesive tape, folding the segment of adhesive tape over the item to be taped, and applying the folded adhesive tape securely over the item. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies existing in the presently known devices.